I Knead To Dough This
by TheGreatZura
Summary: Tsubasa has been going to this particular bakery for a while. One with a certain Kousaka Honoka Little does she know the building owners want to close it down. Tsubasa does tons of stupid things in response, like dressing up as a loaf of bread( TONS OF FLUFFINESS :D) Art creds: Vegetable sama.(I suck at summaries lol).
1. Chapter 1:Blockhead

Tsubasa stood at the door of the bakery, super giddy. It was probably what, her 20th time coming here this month. She was pretty hyped up to see the "cute" baker who owned the store. She remembered how she tried to use a very subtle pick up line. The outcome was just a very confused baker. _I've got to try harder today!_ She declared in her head. Hopefully the baker would understand this time around.

As she walked through the double doors, she noticed a very glum Honoka standing there. From just coming here at least 5 times a week she had already learned the girl's name. Though she had probably been her more times than she could count she still hadn't succeeded in getting Honoka's number.

"Honoka~san, hello!" Tsubasa called out, waving to the baker.

"Oh, it's you, Tsubasa~san," Honoka said brightening considerably.

"Hey, you okay? You seem tired," Tsubasa said.

"Nah, it's just the building owners are threatening to kick me out," Honoka pouted.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked. She really couldn't understand why. Why wouldn't the owners want to keep such a cutie in the building.

"Because you're the only person who ever comes here," Honoka said. "I need more customers!"

"Ah, FUDGE THIS! I'M DEFINITELY NOT LETTING THEM TAKE AWAY YOUR BAKERY!" Tsubasa shouted, shocking Honoka.

"Really?!" Honoka asked, delighted.

"YESS!" Tsubasa declared, pumping her fist into the air.

"Ohhh, thank you Tsubasa~san so much!" Honoka said hugging her.

"Eeeeh, not a problem," Tsubasa said, sheepishly.

"YYAYYAAYA," Honoka said happily. "Why don't you go home and rest for a bit, I'm gonna close early!" Honoka said eagerly. "I'm way too pumped up, so yeah I'm gonna go plan some sheet!" She continued, jumping up.

Tsubasa nodded. "Alright then, see you tomorrow then?"

"YA!" Honoka said grinning.

As Tsubasa walked out of the bakery a thought came to her, _Oh No, I actually have no idea how I'm gonna help Honoka to get more customers._ She was horrified, _Oh, Dagnabit what am I gonna do?_

"Ah I should have thought this through more!" Tsubasa muttered under her breath. "Maybe I should ask Erena~chan what to do," she said sighing as she plucked out her phone and dialed Erena's number.

"Hello?" Someone picked up.

"Oh, hey Erena can I please come over?" Tsubasa asked.

"Uh, sure," Erena said uncertainly.

"Thank you so much, Erena," Tsubasa said as she hung up. She then turned right and headed towards the glowing building ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: FOR LOAF

As Tsubasa reached the door, she was greeted with the familiar feeling of fur. A cat was nuzzling against her leg.

"Oh, hi Homura," she said, bending down to pet the snow colored cat. The cat purred in response and scratched at Tsubasa's leg. Tsubasa laughed and continued to pet the feline. Homura was the neighborhood cat. She was known for slinking around Erena's building everyday. That was how she had come to know the cat. Though truth to be told, she had encountered the cat, the first time she had met Honoka. She then decided to call her Homura because the cat kind of reminded her a bit of Honoka.

"Playing with the cat huh, Kira Tsubasa," a familiar voice said from in front of her. Tsubasa stood up to see the stern expression of Toudou Erena, an old friend of hers. Tsubasa stiffened slightly, if Erena addressed her by her full name, then it meant business.

"Er, Yes!" Tsubasa said sheepishly, as the cat suddenly walked away from her.

"So, what was it you were gonna talk to me about?" Erena asked, clearly irritable, as she was scowling.

"Ah, I need some help," Tsubasa said. "I accidentally promised something without thinking it through." Erena blinked two times and then let out a laugh. A grin replaced xthe scowl that had been adorned on her features earlier.

"It's just like you to do something like that," Erena said. "Alright, I'll help you but only on one condition,"

"Ohh, sure!" Tsubasa said straightening up. "I'll do it"

"Wow, you didn't even hear what it was," Erena said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tsubasa asked. She honestly didn't understand what was so funny about her demand. She thought it was fair.

"Let me guess," Erena said smirking. "This has got something to do with your "dear" Honoka~san."

"Eeeeeeuhh," Tsubasa said, blushing furiously. She could tell Erena was trying really hard to hold in her laughter.

"It's true isn't it?" Erena said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," Tsubasa said ashamed. "It is,"

"Hmm, well then all I ask is that you introduce me sometime," Erena says grinning.

"Oh Ok," Tsubasa said, nodding.

"So what exactly was it that you needed help with?" Erena asked.

"Err, well the owners of the building Honoka works in are threatening to kick her out if she doesn't get any more customers," Tsubasa said sheepishly.

"Hm, well you could start off by handing out fliers," Erena said nodding.

"Oh, how did I not think of that," Tsubasa said, snapping her fingers. Erena just laughed and patted her.

"Well, why don't you go home and start brainstorming for the fliers," Erena suggested, pushing Tsubasa forward. "Now do it for loaf!" She yelled as Tsubasa stumbled forward and started running.

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, YOU BISCUIT!" Tsubasa screamed at the top of her lungs as she sprinted full speed down the road.

"DON'T RUN INTO FUDGING CAR, YOU PIECE OF SHEET!" Erena hollered back. Tsubasa laughed as she turned around and stared determinedly down the street. There was no going back now. Erena was right, she had to help Honoka in any possible way. She had to do it for LOAF!

 **Note: I'm gonna be busy this coming week, so I just updated this first. But yeah I'll try to update on the next weekend, so until then.**


	3. Chapter 3: Batter up

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while, I was a bit busy _**

 **Anyway feel free to give feedback, it would greatly appreciated :)**

Tsubasa glanced around the corner nervously. She then dashed out and screeched. Attached under her arm were a couple of flyers. She had made them last night in a hurry. Tsubasa grinned and looked at it. It was a masterpiece. _Sure hope Honoka~chan likes it!_ She thought. She had put bread vector images on. She then dashed towards the door to the bakery and opened it. It was 8 in the morning. Nobody honestly bothered to look out into the street.

"Honoka~san," Tsubasa called out quietly. There wasn't a reply. _Oh, wait I might've come too early_ , She realized, turning and retreating towards the door.

"Tsubasa~san?!" Honoka asked, bounding towards the door. She was still in her PJs and had an exhausted look on her face "Here already huh," Honoka said, trying to grin.

"Yes, I've got a way to advertise this place," Tsubasa said eagerly.

"And-?" Honoka asked, cyan eyes growing wider by the minute.

"If we start handing them out, people may start coming!" Tsubasa said grinning wildly. Honoka smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling like stars. The tiredness that had once been present seemed to be drained out of her.

"Then, what are we waiting for?!" Honoka shouted, grabbing Tsubasa's hand and dashing towards the door.

"Eh, Honoka you're still in your PJs," Tsubasa pointed out.

"AYYEYEYEYYEY!" Honoka scrambled upstairs. "I'll be right back!" Tsubasa only giggled in response, it was quite adorable to see this side of Honoka. Soon, Honoka came down, bag in hand. "WHEEE, LET's GOO!" Honoka jumped up and down, while dragging Tsubasa out the door. Tsubasa found her face reddening. She dearly hoped Honoka wouldn't notice.

When they reached the streets, people were bustling about. This seemed to make Honoka even more giddy because she was smiling creepily. As soon as two people passed by, Honoka jumped in their face.

"Hiii, Would you like to check out our bakery?!" Honoka asked. "We've got free samples today!" Honoka shouted.

"Euehhh," The taller of the two stuttered.

"Please," Honoka pleaded with a puppy dog face. The tall redhead glanced at her shorter friend, who shook her head.

"Sorry, no thanks," the redhead mumbled, scratching her head.

"Ok, it's alright," Honoka said, slumping a bit.

"But we might visit sometime," the short black haired girl added.

"Oh!" Honoka said, posture straightening. "Well come by some other time short potato and tomato head."

"Eueh, my name isn't potato head!" The red head stuttered. The shorter girl snickered. "Hey she called you short potato!" The redhead scowled.

"EEEK, HOW DARE YOU!" The shorter girl screamed.

"Well anyway, my name is Maki and the short potato is Nico," Maki sighed, twirliing her hair.

"Oh," Honoka said, sheepishly. "Well, please do visit our bakery any time!" She then gave Maki and Nico a flier.

"Ok," Maki nodded, dragging an angry Nico with her across the street. Tsubasa smiled, it was quite amusing to watch how people dealt with Honoka's craziness. She sighed and grinned to herself. She needed to start passing things out or else, she would never catch up to Honoka.


	4. Chapter 4: Weirdough

**A/N: Thank you KoyoriYume, SGT. Procrastinating,Weebviruse and Jeannette12 for favoriting this fic. You guys rock!**

Tsubasa had stood around on the corner, winking and giving fliers to anyone who passed by. The people took it without a question. She had already handed out at least seven fliers. _HOOEY,_ She thinks to herself. _I wonder how many Honoka has handed out_. She turned around to see a sleeping Honoka. Honoka was curled up on the floor, fliers scattered everywhere. Tsubasa giggle softly to herself and patted Honoka on the head. Maybe handing out fliers wasn't such a good idea.

"What are you doing?!" A new voice demands. Tsubasa whirls around to face an angry bluenette.

"It's not what it looks like," Tsubasa stammered. The bluenette scowled and shook her head. She then walked over to Honoka and wacked her on the head.

"Owwwwww," Honoka pouted, sitting up. She blinked and paled suddenly at the sight of the bluenette. "Ahah, I can explain, Umi~sama."

'Umi' however just shook her head again. "Just come up to the third floor later, I'm guessing you were trying to get more customers." She then proceeded to walk along the street, muttering incomprehensible words under her breath.

"Oh yeah," Umi said turning around to jab Tsubasa in the chest. "You too, greenie."

"Tsk, she's such an airhead," Tsubasa grumbled as Umi walked away.

"I HEARD THAT!" Umi said, whirling around to Tsubasa. Tsubasa just walked away and ignored her, agitating Umi. "Well, Fudge you!" Umi screeched, jumping up and down.

"Just ignore her, I think she didn't get enough sleep," Honoka whispered, tugging Tsubasa her way and sitting down.

"Who the heck is she anyway?" Tsubasa asked Honoka. Honoka put her hand up to her chin as if she had to actually think about this for a second.

" She's the owner of the building," Honoka explained cheekily.

"Well, now I think I really want to beat her face in!" Tsubasa growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa, now I think she'll be even more happy to kick me out of the building," Honoka said putting her hands up. Tsubasa huffed and pouted grumpily. "But your bakery is awesome!"

Honoka's eyes sparkled. "You think so!" Tsubasa nodded in confirmation. "YOU'RE THE BEST TSUBASA~CHAN!" Honoka shrieked, hugging her. Tsubasa's face immediately flushed pink.

"Heheh, No problem Honoka," she said, happily. Her dreams were so coming true.

"Now, we should go head back to the bakery, I've got an idea," Honoka said, smiling. Tsubasa stood back up and nodded. If this plan was help Honoka keep her bakery she'd gladly help.

Later in the bakery, Honoka was busy, fiddling with a phone. Tsubasa just stared at her dreamily.

"Hi, Kotori~chan could you do me a favor?" Honoka said into the phone. "Aye, you'll be over in a second?" She asked. "Uh huh," she said and nodded. She said that about five times before hanging up. "Bye,"

"Who was that?" Tsubasa asked, curiously.

"Oh, a little bird who is going to come and help us!" Honoka said, grinning wildly.

"Ok," Tsubasa knew better than to question Honoka. If this was a person she trusted, then they'd be really helpful.

The 'bird' Honoka had been talking about finally arrived. A gray haired girl with droopy yellow eyes arrived.

"Honoka~chan!" She called out. Honoka immediately responded by running towards the girl and crushing her in a hug.

"KOTORI~CHANN!" She screamed, nuzzling the other affectionately. Tsubasa felt slightly fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Honoka~chan it looks like you got a new employee," Kotori said smiling, whilst petting Honoka on the head. Honoka purred in response. _Gahh that was actually cute,_ Tsubasa screamed in her head. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, yah Kotori this is Tsubasa," Honoka said, gesturing to Tsubasa. "And Tsubasa this is Kotori~~~~" Honoka then proceeded to rub against Kotori and purr, much to Tsubasa's discontent.

"Nice to meet you Tsubasa~san," Kotori said, smiling.

"Likewise," Tsubasa nodded, her eyes never left Kotori's blazing yellow ones. _I'm not going to lose to you!_

 ** _A/N: THANK YOU READERS! Lol, Tsubasa's getting jelly. This is getting heated up. Anyways Umi's finally made a cameo! YAYAYAYAYAY. (She's actually got a much bigger role in this so yeh be prepared for more Umi!)_**

 **KOTORI: YAYAYAYAYAYA ~~~~~**

 ** _Did you just break the fourth wall?_**

 **Kotori: YES, IT's BLATANTLY OBVIOUS**

 ** _I know, I was just being obnoxious_**

 **Nico: AS IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY, ME AND MAKI~Chan _only made one cameo!_**

 **Maki: It's not like I care!**

 ** _NICO NICO NOPE! I'm not going to put you in anymore chapters. This is a TSUBAHONO FIC. You an Maki are gonna get your turn soon._**

 **Maki: EEEUHHH**

 **Nico: Well fudge you then**

 ** _Why thank you, I like fudgesicles!_**

 **Kotori: WHAT ABOUT ME AND UMI?!**

 ** _Ehehehe, soon…._**

 **Nico and Kotori: AUTHOR~SAN!**

 ** _BYEE SORRY I HAVE CHICKENITIS and I really don't want to pass it to you guys!(check out mah tumblr thegreatzura for more info on chickenitis!)_**


	5. Chapter 5 How Punny

**A/N: Welp, sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was pretty busy. I'll try to update more frequently '_'**

 **Lol, Also the pun for this chapter has nothing to do with baking yayayay**

Tsubasa and Kotori stared at each other for a bit until Honoka broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Ahem, So Kotori…." She began.

Kotori immediately looked at her. "Yes, Honoka~chan?" Tsubasa gritted her teeth, Kotori sure was testy.

"I need you to have a chat with Umi~sama," Honoka explained.

Kotori's eyes widened. "I see," Honoka nodded and gave her a wink. She then grabbed both Honoka and Tsubasa and dragged them behind the counter. There a long set of stairways stretched up and down. She then dashed up the stairs with a strange grin on her face.

"UMII~SAMA!" Honoka hollered.

"YOU FINALLY CAME!" Umi screeched, stomping towards Honoka. "Did you bring greenie?!" She asked. Tsubasa waved timidly from behind. Umi just grumbled and stomped away to the couch in the middle of the room.

"Umi~chan!" Kotori said, walking forward. Umi immediately reddened and backed away. Tsubasa could hear her tiny scream of _Ship, I'm doomed_ ,

" Please don't tell me Honoka put you up to this," Umi pleaded.

"No, Honoka didn't do anything," Kotori said, grinning wildly. Tsubasa sighed in relief, Perhaps Kotori wasn't her rival after all.

"JUST PLEASE LET HONK STAY HERE!" Kotori pleaded.

"No…" Ami muttered.

"Onegai—" Kotori began. Right at that moment Umi knew she was doomed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, FINEE!" Umi cried, she had cracked. "But only for two more days!" She added.

"YIPPEEEE!" Honoka cried, jumping up and down in joy.

"YOU'D better get more customers," Umi warned, glaring for some reason at Tsubasa.

"What did I do?!" Tsubasa protested.

"Oh, you existed," Umi said matter of factly. She then whirled around and glared at her hands.

"What a biscuit!" Tsubasa muttered. She blew a raspberry at Umi and walked away, much to Umi's displeasure. Honoka ran after her and winked at Kotori. Kotori grinned and patted Umi on the head. Poor Umi.

When Tsubasa and Honoka got downstairs they saw the duo from before, Maki and Nico glaring at them.

"Oh, hi!" Honoka said cheekily, waving to them.

"HELLO?! JUST HELLO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Nico hollered. "We spent ten minutes standing here and waiting for you!"

"Heh, sorry we were a bit occupied," Honoka said sheepishly.

"Sorry, my ass," Nico muttered, grumpily.

"Shut up!" Maki elbowed Nico in the ribs. Nico growled and hissed. "Could we have some manjuus please?" Maki asked politely.

"Sure, it's two hundred yen!" Honoka said gleefully. (Note a hundred yen counts for one dollar in the US). "To go?" She asked. Maki nodded. "Tsubasa could you please get the bag?" Honoka asked, nodding towards the little stash of paper bag by the counters. Tsubasa grabbed one and gave it to Honoka. Maki walked forward a bill in hand. "Here you go!" Honoka said, tying the bag and handing it to Maki. Maki handed her the bill and mumbled a thank you. She then walked away, dragging Nico with her. Honoka smiled goofily.

"You sure seem happy," Tsubasa mused.

"Of course I am, we finally got some customers!" Honoka said, shaking Tsubasa. "We just need a couple more people to come here and we're set!" Tsubasa nodded. Umi wouldn't be able to kick Honoka out of the building if that happened. Though she was quite sure if Kotori was there, Umi was powerless.

"Oh, hey look it's a bakery" a new voice said. A purple haired girl had just entered. She had a companion with her, precisely a blonde.

"HIIII!" Honoka shouted, waving crazily at the purple head and her companion. They both looked very elegant. The purplette wore a beret and a scarf while her companion just wore a maroon overcoat.

"Oh, hi~," the purplette waved back, she seemed pretty friendly. Her blonde companion, just nodded to show she acknowledged Honoka's presence.

"WELCOME TO HOMURAAAA!" Honoka shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh, Homura there was one in Shinjuku too," The purplette nodded.

"Yeah, Yukiho runs that place," Honoka nodded.

"Yukiho?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, my sister," she nodded, triumphantly. She looked as if she had just won the Olympics. Her blue eyes were sparkling.

"Cool, well could we please have two muffins?" The purple head asked, smiling. It was genuine, Tsubasa could tell. Interacting with Erena had taught her that much.

"Ok, it's six hundred yen!" Honoka said picking up a muffin from the counter. Tsubasa stiffened a little bit, she loved Honoka's muffins. It used to be two hundred per piece. Perhaps Honoka just needed money . The purple head walked forward to pay, but her friend stopped her. The blondette pulled out some money and put it on the counter.

"Oh, No tax," Honoka said calmly. "See I even put a sign on the door,"

"Oh," the blondie said, quite embarrassed.

"It's okay," Honoka replied happily. The blond resorted her money and handed it back to Honoka.

"To go or here?" Honoka asked.

"Here," the purplette said. Honoka nodded and picked up a tray with the two muffins and handed it to the blond. The blondette thanked her and brought it towards the table, her companion seated herself at.

"Enjoy~" she said, smiling happily. Honoka smiled wistfully and then sat back down.

"Hey, you okay?" Tsubasa asked with a tone of concern.

"Oh, I'm fine," Honoka said, with a slight sliver of sadness. Tsubasa saw right through it, but she decided not to say so. If there was something she didn't want to talk about she wouldn't force her.

Later that day after the purplette and the blond left and thanked them, Tsubasa walked home, feeling slightly uncertain. She was worried about Honoka. She had been happily earlier, but Tsubasa had sensed there was something else hidden beneath. No matter how hard Honoka tried to hide it, it would still be transparent. Was it regret? Or was it something else entirely, Tsubasa couldn't read it. But she knew something was very very wrong.

 **A/N: NicoMaki and Nozoeli have appeared. Yay! Wonder what other ships are coming :D But anyways what exactly is with Honoka? Comment whatcha think? (PS. this is my first fanfic and I already feel like it's terrible _ AHHHHHHH)**

 ***CRASH***

 **Nico: HEY!**

 _ **What _ stop breaking the wall already**_

 **Nico: GRRR, WHY DID MAKI GET TO DO MORE THAN ME!**

 _ **Just because...**_

 **Nico: But I'm cuter**

 ** _._. Yeaaahhh riight_**

 **Nico: HEY! I HEARD THAT SARCASTIC REMARK**

 _ **BYEEEEEEEEEEEE *RUNS AWAY* I'm SUCH A CHICKEN!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Food for thought

**A/N: I apologize for not updating recently, my schedule's sorta tipsy topsy! Well anyhow enjoy Honks contemplating life**

Honoka sat on her bed, scowling at her own image. _I'm such a bad person aren't I?_ After all she had left Yukiho and her mom to pursue something else more , she had hoped, life would be far more interesting. But rather it was actually quite the opposite. It was quite drab. She had actually considered, closing her store earlier. But that was before Tsubasa came. She was depressed. Well, maybe semi~depressed, but still she felt like shit. The kind of shit that everyone hated. Honoka wanted to return to her old home but, something kept her from doing so. It was the driving force behind why she had opened the bakery. She wanted to find someone that she truly liked, or as Kotori claimed, love.

 _There's no way, Tsubasa would like a klutz like me!_ She thought to herself. The more she thought about it, the more she felt even worse.

"Aww, come on!" She bawled, slamming her head on the pillow. Her phone beeped. It was Kotori.

 **Kotori: Honoka, look I know you feel like shit.** Honoka quickly responded.

 **Honoka: How the heck did you know?**

 **Kotori: Because I know you're depressed as shit.**

 **Honoka: Stop swearing**

 **Kotori: No, anyways go downstairs**.

 **Honoka: Why?!**

 **Kotori: Just do it!** Honoka quickly ran downstairs. Standing by the door was a big loaf of bread.

 **Honoka: What the hell, Kotori?**

 **Kotori: Go on**

Honoka opened the door and flung herself on the big piece of bread.

"BREAAADD~CHANNN!" She screeched, hugging it crazily.

 _Oh, shoot she's choking me_ , the person underneath the bread suit thought. _I've gotta get her to stop before she kills me!_

"Oye, Honoka," Tsubasa managed to wheeze out. "You're choking me!"

"Oh, Tsubasa~chan!" Honoka said in surprise. She backed away from the bread. Tsubasa gently took off the hat she was wearing.

"Whooie" Tsubasa said. Never had she been so happy to be able to breath.

"Why are you here?" Honoka asked, confusedly.

"Well, you seemed sad earlier today," Tsubasa said sheepishly. "So I asked Kotori what I should do and well…." Honoka looked blankly at her for a second, then she started laughing hysterically.

"Wait, so you decided to do this?!" Honoka laughed her head off. Tsubasa nodded sheepishly, blush dotting her cheeks.

"Y-yeah," Tsubasa stammered. The smile on Honoka's face widened.

"That's really sweet," she said smiling. Tsubasa felt her mind whirl. Her mind was starting to wander. _Ahhhhhhhhhh, too cute too cute too cute!,_ Suddenly she felt her nose drip. _Oh, shit!_ She realized. "Oh hey, Tsubasa your having a nosebleed," Honoka pointed out. _Dang it, she noticed._ "Come inside, let me help you with it," Honoka said, with a worried expression on her face. Tsubasa mentally congratulated herself. _Nice! Quality time with Honoka~!_ Her life was getting better by the minute!

 _ **A/N: Well Honoka's sure oblivious. Tsubasa obviously likes her back.**_

 **Kotori: Aye, Honoka~chan's so dense. I was trying to set her up!**

 ** _Indeed, well anyways, I'm gonna be busy this coming week. So I decided to upload this in advance. I'll update again around the next weekend! Well until next time reader!_**

 **Kotori: Baaaaiiii**


	7. Chapter 7: THE END OF PROBLEMZ

**A/N: Hi, I'm finally back. I'm sorry for not updating for the past week. My schedules been crammed. Enjoy this finale.(I apologize in advance if it seems slightly rushed_). Enjoy the second to last chap!**

Squish, Tsubasa planted herself in one of Honoka's beautiful orange beanbags. _Plip,_ Blood continued to blossom out of her nose. _Man, I must look like an idiot now,_ Tsubasa thought to herself. But then again, Honoka didn't seem to mind either.

"Here," Honoka said walking by and giving Tsubasa a cup of tea. "This should make your nose better," Tsubasa took it gratefully. Honoka looked outside, her blue eyes sparkling. She seemed to be entrance by the night sky. Tsubasa turned to look at the sky. "Y'know this was really fun!" Honoka said, grinning.

"What?" Tsubasa turned to her.

"Just hanging out with you and trying to keep the bakery open!" Honoka said excitedly.

"Hm," Tsubasa said, thoughtfully.

"Hey, tomorrow would you mind coming in that bread outfit again?" Honoka asked, cheekily.

"Sure, why?" Tsubasa asked, curiously.

"I think that's going to get us more customers," Honoka just shrugged. Tsubasa just smiled. _Honoka logic, huh_ , She thought to herself. It was better to not question Honoka

The next morning, Tsubasa hurried down the stairs in the bread suit. It was still a bit hard for her to walk. She hurried down the street. Honoka stood outside the bakery. She grinned when she spotted Tsubasa and waved. Tsubasa stumbled forward, panting.

"Good to see you too," Honoka said playfully, nudging Tsubasa.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsubasa chuckled and stood next to her. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I just need you to pass out these fliers," Honoka said handing her a paper. On the top were the words, COME TO HOMURA! Underneath there was a picture of Tsubasa in the bread-suit hugging Honoka.

"Well, well this certainly is interesting," Tsubasa laughed. Honoka pouted. "Hey, I redid the original!" Tsubasa just shook her head and walked out in the bread suit.

Tsubasa stood outside for about an hour. It was getting a bit hot. Well, too hot maybe.

"What the heck, Tsubasa," a familiar voice said. Tsubasa turned to face Erena.

"Well, at least I'm doing something," She retorted. Erena rolled her eyes in response.

"Hmm, so the flyer plan didn't exactly go as planned?" Erena asked casually.

"Honoka~chan fell asleep," Tsubasa explained.

"And this was a better way to get customers?" Erena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Honoka told me to do this," Tsubasa said scratching her head.

"IDIOT!" Erena said, flicking her on the forehead.

"TSUBASA WE DID IT!" A familiar voice said. Tsubasa turned to look at Honoka, who was running towards her.

"Heh, well I'll take that as my cue to leave then," Erena, said grinning. Tsubasa scowled at her as she dashed off.

"Who the heck was that?" Honoka asked, confused.

"No one," Tsubasa said cheekily.

"Mm, well guess what?" Honoka asked.

"What?" Tsubasa asked.

"WE GOT ENOUGH CUSTOMERS!" Honoka said, eyes lighting up. Tsubasa found her mouth twitching up into a smile. "We did it!" Honoka's eyes started watering, as she bawled on Tsubasa. She looked so happy. Tsubasa patted Honoka on the head. Honoka just snuggled deeper into her arms. Honks was here to stay.

 **I'm sorry if this chaps a bit short. I was constantly trying to rewrite it! Welp me! Also, Panarin hasn't quite appeared yet, but stay tuned for the last chap!**

 **(Thank you for bearing with me and my terrible fanfic. This was my first lololol.) ALSO SHOUTOUT TO MY SUPER TALENTED FRIEND, VEGETABLE~SAMA for the cover art!)**


	8. Chapter 8: I have no more puns :(

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a bit my laptop was having problems. Anyway please do enjoy this chap! I'm sorry if it's a bit short!**

 **Honoka: Also Author~san doesn't own Lovelive**

 **Tsubasa: Yup! ENJOY!**

Two weeks later…

The wind threw leaves around everywhere. People were walking down the street, chatting nonchalantly with each other. Tsubasa sat on a beanie, looking out of the window of the bakery.

"The cookies are ready!" Honoka shouts, dashing towards Tsubasa. "Here," she shoved them towards Tsubasa. The pan was burning hot though,

"Whoah," Tsubasa said, juggling the pan. "It's hot it's hot!" Honoka took the pan and blew on it.

"Here," she said, proudly handing it to Tsubasa. She looked like a proud mother.

"Thank you," Tsubasa said, smiling as she looked at the cookie. They were miniature size, with chocolate chips everywhere. It added to the cookie's beauty.

The cookies brought Tsubasa back to the time when she and Honoka had first met-Tsubasa _had been walking around town. She was cold and need food. That was when she stumbled upon Honoka's humble bakery. She was freezing, so she went in on impulse. But she didn't expect to see Honoka there. She felt her heart beat increase as she looked at Honoka. She's gorgeous, she thought. Honoka had waved at her then and offered her cookies for a discount. Now that she thought of it, she still didn't know why she was given a discount. It was from that day forward, she kept coming to this specific bakery._

"Yoo-hoo, Tsubasa~chan you there?" Honoka asked, waving her hand in front of Tsubasa's face. "Earth to Tsubasa."

"Uh, sorry I blanked out for a sec," Tsubasa said, shaking her head for second. "What did you say?"

"Oh, we got some part-timers," Honoka said, grinning widely. She turned around and gestured to the two behind her, A brunette and a strangely cat like orangette

"Oh, h-hello, I'm Hanayo Koizumi," the brunette said shyly.

"I'm Rin~nya," the orangette said waving.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsubasa," Tsubasa said, shaking their hands politely.

Honoka grinned and said. "Welcome to the crew." She then gave both Rin and Hanayo a hug. Tsubasa pouted a bit. "Aw, c'mere you!" Honoka said pulling Tsubasa in for a hug.

"Thank you so much Honoka~nya," Rin said weeping. "We never thought anyone would take us in!" She then patted Hanayo on the head to comfort her, as she too was about to cry. It seemed a new adventure was about to open up.

 **Omake(Nozoeli and Rinpana meet):**

 **Eli: NOO, I DON'T WANNA GO! I WANNA PLAY SPLATOON**

 **Nozomi: No, you need to stop eating just ice cream Eiichi, it's unhealthy!**

 **Eli: I have ramen too!**

 **Nozomi: You're such a child!**

 **Rin: Oh, hi nya! How may I help you?**

 **Nozomi: Do you have anything for a big baby?**

 **Eli: Shaddup Nozomi!**

 **Rin: Well we have blueberry muffins, I think, right Hanayo?**

 **Hanayo: Y-yes I just baked some!**

 **Nozomi: Well then we'll take one!**

 **Rin: Alright, then that'll be 100 yen.**

 **Nozomi: Here you go!**

 **Rin: Thank you and have a good day ma'am nya!**

 **Nozomi: Thank you, now here eat it Eiichi**

 **Eli: NOOO**

 **Nozomi: JUST EAT IT!**

 **Eli: I'M NOT HUNGRY**

 **Nozomi: *Stuffs in Eli's mouth***

 **Eli: Mmmmmffff, shit it's its good**

 **Nozomi: Better than ramen right?**

 **Eli: Yeah**

 **Rin: HEY RAMEN's PLENTY TASTY TOO!**

 **Hanayo: Rin~chan, please calm down. I'm sorry Ma'am I'll calm her down**

 **Nozomi: It's fine.**

 **Eli: It's not fine**

 **Nozomi: Why?**

 **Eli: She called you a b***** two seconds ago**

 **Nozomi: WHAAAAAAA?!**

 **Rin: DID NOT**

 **Eli: DID TOO**

 **Author: Now how about we end it here. I'm sure you guys have better things to do than argue!**

 **Eli: NOO**

 **Author: Ok, well Imma end it here anyway. Toodles reader~san I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. This is my first so yeah! Feel free to send me prompts and puns on my Tumblr: thegreatzura. Bye and have a nice day!**

 **Eli: Bye**

 **Nozomi: Bye**

 **Rin: Nya**

 **Hanayo: She meant bye!**

 **Tsubasa: Bye**

 **Eli: Where did you come from**

 **Tsubasa: Doesn't matter**

 **Honoka: BYYEE**

 **Eli: SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS HAPPENING**

 ***BEEP***


End file.
